A Familiars Promis
by Inkdawn12
Summary: Book 1 It had been a fairly normal day for Valvatore, having lost the evilecteions to Emizil, he returned to his duties as a Prinny Instructer, only to be summoned by a young mage. Now he shall reeducate this new world, and show them the power of Sardines. Teen for mild language may change later
1. Prolong: Summoning, and reseting

Louise was shifting nervously, hiding way, way, waayyy, in the back of her fellow classmates, as the gathered outside, to perform on of the first, and possibly most important trials, as nobles of Tristania. Today was the day that they would summon their Founder chosen familiar. Any Noble worth their salt would at least summon a familiar, not that they always survived, case in point being her oldest sister's dog familiar, that passed away when it mistakenly ate some poisonous berries, during one of her sisters trips. Sister Eleonore had been devastated, and seemed to only get more, prickly for a lack of a better word.

Of course Eleonore could have summoned a new familiar, but refused stating it went against her pride of a noble. Of course Louise had a different worry, as she was more concerned with actually being able to summon a familiar, rather than simply keeping it alive. Louise would never admit it to anyone, but she herself was somewhat doubtful, of being able to complete the ritual, as every spell she attempted in the past seemed to end in failure, more specifically, a large scale explosion, of some sort.

Everyone began to whisper in awe as Kirche von Zerbst finished her turn at the ritual, a large red scaled lizard next to her, a flame burning brightly at the end of its tail.

"Ahh a fire salamander from the Burning mountains, a perfect fit for a fire mage," Kirche said happily petting her new familiar.

The teacher who had been chosen to watch over the ritual, a middle age magician, by the name of Colbert with thinning brown hair, looked over to see he familiars each student had summoned.

"Alright, has everyone had a chance to summon a familiar." The professor called taking in the different variety of summons this year. From the mundane dogs, wolves and a frog in Miss. Montmorency, to the unusual such as the bugbear, and miss. Zebrest fire salamander, to even the rare, such as the wind dragon summoned by Mrs. Tabitha.

"Not everyone Mr. Colbert, little louis still hasn't tried," Kirche called out, peeking around her shoulder, at the girl hiding away in back. Louis stiffened, and cursed the bust redhead Germania exchange student. Seeing as she had no chance to hide anymore, as many students turned to face her, she began to make her way up toward the front, stopping in front of the altar that was used for the summoning ritual.

Louise breath in steeling her nerves.

"Whenever you're ready Mrs. Valier," Colbert said smiling down at his student. He had never said so out loud, but he felt pride teaching Louis, not because she was from a high family, he dealt with plenty of those, but even though her magic, was somewhat… explosive, Louis never seemed to give up.

Louse breath in one last time before she lifted up her wand.

"OH my beautiful, strong, wise, divine familiar, who dwells somewhere in the universe," The pinkett began.

-Netherworld (Hades)-

It was another sweltering day within the confines of the netherworld prison known as Hades. Within the depths of the prison, down, down, down into the very depths of the prison, surrounded by a pool of molten magma, behind an old worn wooden door, a single figure worked using to light of the molten fire to work.

The figure was dressed in sharp dark suit, a white dress shirt underneath, a large cape draped over his shoulders. His dark hair was left out in a series of spikes, some of which fell over his eyes. Valvatorez the former Tyrant, turned Prinny instructor was current going over the files of the recently arrived souls soon room become Prinnies. It wasn't anything special, the usual, thieves, a few murderous, some conmen, and strangled, a circus clown for some odd reason.

Nothing Valvator couldn't enter handle. Looking up from the files Valvatorez could see it getting close to lunch, and knowing his loyal, if somewhat schemer retainer, he would be coming in with a new dish of some kind, pulled high with sardines, and a bit of human blood mixed in somewhere.

While the boldness, and tenacity of trying after so many failures was admirable, not to mention the length Valvatorez's werewolf servant went for him was touching, he, the former tyrant would never break a promise. Intentionally or otherwi-

*Kreeck*

Speak of the devil.

"My lord your lunch is ready and waiting for you in the dining area," the newcomer spoke.

It was a man who looked like he could be in his middle to late 20's. His wild hair fell down behind him in rough waves of silver and gray. His skin lightly tanned, shone in the darkness. He was dressed in a leather red jacket, opened to show he wore nothing underneath, and a pair of matching red leather jacket. Fenrich walked confidently into the room one arm behind his back the other in a sort of salute going diagonally over his chest.

Valvator moved away from his desk gathering the files back up before placing them onto his desk in a neat pile.

"Thank you Fenrich, as expected you are always several steps ahead," Valvator said moving towards the door.

Fenrich moved out of the way as to allow his lord to take the lead. Valvatorez continued walking head held high, it was until he reached the the doorway that he stopped.

Fenrich, noticed this and quickly asked, "is something the matter my lord?"

Valvator looked ahead, his face taking on a small hard frown. Valvator was never an angry demon, simply growing up amongst nobles had taught him to keep his emotions in check, he did however have to ask, "Fenrich, did someone move the dimensional gateway?"

Fenrich blinked and used his height to see over the head of his lord, not the that was too difficult, ever since his lord had lost his powers his stature had diminished from a one proud 7 foot even, to a now barely respectable 5'8, oh the shame.

But back to the matter at hand. Peering over the top of his master's head, Fenrich tried to locate a divisional rift, but saw nothing of the sort within the vicinity of his lord.

"I'm afraid I fail to see anything of the sort, my lord," the werewolf said.

Valvator looked ahead, the green swirling mass ahead of him, bright and seemingly inviting, continued on, however Valvator figured that it wasn't natural if Fenrich could enter see it, meaning that it either some form of hunger born hallucination, or his lack of drinking blood was starting to affect him.

Well whatever, the case lunch awaited him. Valvator moved forward his gloved hand moving to push through the hallucination, and as a gloved hand made contact, he was suddenly sucked in.

Fenrich panicked as he suddenly saw his lord seemingly get pulled forward before disappearing, first his hand, then his arm, and so on. Quickly snapping out of his stupor, Fenrich thanks to his enhanced reflexes, grabbed onto the cape of his master, and pulled back.

Already Valvator was up to his chest within the green, mass he could hear someone speaking, but found it difficult to understand their words, as they were extremely fain to even his ears.

Fenrich pulled and pulled, trying to pull out his master, as he tried to look and see what was holding on to his master, he could see some kind of green light, similar to the Dimensional gate, seeming to pull his lord in, Suddenly Fenrich felt the pull suddenly get stronger, He refused to release his Iron hold, and he himself was pulled into the swirling light.

Valvatore felt himself begin to fall forward, a yell escaping his lips, as Fenrich joined him in his fall, and gave his own surprised yell.

-springtime ritual-

"What is up with that chant," Montgomery the Fragrant asked, as Louis continued on.

"Well at least its original," Her fiancé Guchie the Bronze replied. Both having done the ritual, and having gotten a familiar most befitting them. Montgomery having received an orange and black frog, while Guichie having called out a large mole.

"I call upon you from the bottom of my heart, and soul, in the name of the five pointed pentacle, appear before me," Louise finished as she pointed her wand forward, at first a shining light began to appear, many of the students bracing themselves for the inevitable explosion that would soon follow.

They were not disappointed, as the light shrunk, before it suddenly exploded, not strong enough to hurt anyone, but everyone covered their face to block out the smoke and dust in the air.

"That's why you have the name Zero, your success rate at magic is just that, zero," Kurchi called out, as the smoke cleared. Louis stood there for a moment slightly disheveled from the explosion, her hair slightly frayed, a few strands sticking out.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Louise quickly fixed her hair flattening it with her palms, before turning her attention to the alter. There as the smoked cleared Louis Could make out a flat surface, slightly singed.

That was it she had failed, Louis de la Valiauer had failed, she was no-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

What was that noise?

*BOOM*

A new sound resounded, not an explosion, but rather something falling out of the sky falling right in front of Louise and Professor Cobalt.

This time the smoke cleared to reveal a pair of figures, having landed and broken the summing alter, one all in black, the other dressed in red, with white hair.

The figure in black was the first to rise, from his body shaped hole, having partially landed on his white hair companion.

"Augh, who's bright idea was it to move the dimensional gateway," The figure spoke dust and debrie falling off him.

Louise could see a somewhat older suit, and cape, the kind that was mostly worn by nobility. It was then that the second figure rose more heavily covered in dust and dirt as he had taken the fall of the first. "I do not know my lord but when I find the culprit I will assuredly see that th-," the figure stopped talking as he noted that the were not alone.

Louis could only stare at the two. Even covered with dirt and dust they held as sense of nobility and power. It would not be a stretch to call them good looking either. Both had sharp angular face, the taller of the two, being a bit more pronounced with his lengthier face. The shorter of the two had eyes with small pupils, but Louise could still make out a dull red iris.

The taller had sharp amber eyes, that seemed to be calculating something at that very moment, it was however their ears that caught Louis's, (and quite frankly the entire student body, plus Colbert's) attention,

From the bottom of the cone the ears curved up, up, up to a fine point.

Everyone was silent before there came a shriek from somewhere in the crowd of students, followed by several panicking cries.

"Elves!"

"The zero summoned Elves!"

"Run for it,"

"We're going to die!"

From there it was simply pandemonium, as multiple students began crying out, and they all tried to make their escape from the elves

Valvator and Ferich watched both of them covering their ears to the screaming students. It wasn't until Fenrich became fed up with the constant scream did he end the mass hysteria. Standing up from his previous sitting position, and inhaling deeply, the werewolf howled, "Shut up, you insufferable brats!"

The crowed taken by surprise, and slightly frightened by the loudness of his howl, all froze, some mid step, others who had fallen looking back over their shoulders.

"First of all, neither I nor my lord, are 'elves', as you so simply put it, I am a werewolf, and my Lord is one of the proud Vamperic race, so show some respect cretins,"

He spoke, keeping the attention of the students who had begun to reorganize themselves. A few of the braver students pulled out their wands, ready just in case.

Professor cobalt, still somewhat weary stepped forward, "Pardons for that sirs, only it was a bit unexpected to see two humanoid arrive from Mrs. Valier's summoning, let alone a vampire and werewolf, as you put it," the age professor bowing somewhat. He had to at least try and placate these two. Elves or not they were obviously not human, and there was no telling how far their powers went.

"Hmmp, well no matter, if you don't mind we must be on our way," Fenrich said digging through his pockets. First his front pockets, then the back, then a small one on his jacket. By now the students had returned, curious as to what was happening, and, many girls denied this, to ogle at what the zero had summoned.

"Is something the matter Fenrich," Valvaotr asked, his servant who soon began to panic as he searched through his pockets, and jacket looking for something.

Finally, Fenrich slumped down in defeat. "Forgive me my lord I seem to have left my phone back at the base, I had simply intended to bring your meal, before returning to my work," The were wolf said in defeat. Oh the shame of it all how lowly lord Valvatorez, must be thingking of him.

"Do not fear Fenrich, I always keep mine with me in case of an emergency," Valvatorez said reaching into the vest of his coat.

Colbert tensed slightly as the vampire searched for something, before pulling out a small device. It fit into his hand well, and seemed to be almost like hand mirror, putting his thumb against it he flipped it open, and began to press several small buttons, half way through however, the top suddenly fell off, hanging on by a wire or thread of sorts.

"Oh my, that a problem," Valvatorez spoke, looking at the broken cell in his hand.

"Is something the matter, Colbert asked.

"It would seem that we are stuck here for the moment," Valvator said gently lifting the lid of his phone trying to avoid damaging it any more.

"Well, im not sure you could have left as it were," Colbert said somewhat stiffly.

Both no-humans turned to face the aged professor. "You see we are currently preforming the spring familiar summoning ritual, and well, as it where Mrs. Valier summoned the two of you," Colbert spoke gesturing towards the girl who had been shaking ever so sliently the whole time.

Fenrich sneered down at the girl. "We were summoned to be the familiar of this whelp of a girl, she barly looks to be in her teens," The werewolf spoke slightly insulted.

Valvatorez, remained silent for a moment before he spoke. "Actualy, I belive she was attempting to summon me Fenrich, remember I had spoken of someone having moved the dimensional gate? I believe that had been the girls summoning, and when you grabbed me, you got pulled in as well," the vampire spoke at last.

Turning his crimson eyes to the girl, Valvator gestured for her to come closer. Louise hesitated for a moment before stepping forward, her wand held so tightly between her two hands, it wouldn't take much for it to snap.

Valvatore stared down on her his eyes glowing for a moment before nodding.

"Well I'm somewhat surprised that some on of your level of strength, was able to summon me, but I must however say that you did indeed accomplish it." Louise looked up some what surprised, that he had praised her—somewhat.

"However I must decline whatever contract you had in mind, For I have other duties to attend to back in Hades, but if I can find someone to replace me I may be able to complete the contract," Valvatore spoke.

"Lord Valvaotr, surely you cannot seriously be thinking of actually serving this girl," Fenrich spoke in shock.

"As I said she did summon me which is no small feat considering the difference in le-"

VAlvator stped as he looked at Fenrich.

"Fenrich, did you reincarnate recently," The vampire asked staring at his companion.

"No, why do you ask my lord," The werewolf asked confused.

"Its just that your level, its, it's ack to one old friend," The vampire soke somewhat in shock.

"What" the werewolf spoke his eyes flasing gold for a moment before he pailed.

"Y-your right my lord, and that's not all ," He said his hand pointing back to valvator.

Valvatore looked confused before it donned on him, in a flash his status screen appeared to him his Level 3012, having been reset, back to one.


	2. Meet the maid under the Blood Moon

Thanks everyone for the comments and likes, it really helps to know that so many people want to read more of my story.

Also check out my other story Friend to the spirit's, story on my account.

Also to respond to some comments I received

Guest(A): I chose to reduce Fenrich, and Valvatore's level because i thought it would make it more interesting than having a pair of characters that can essentially one shot any opponent they come across. To see a character struggle, and grow makes a story interesting.

Also thanks to all the readers who commented.

Finally, as of the time i have written and posted this story, please note i am still looking for a beta reader, to help with editing.

Now enough with my ramblings...

\--Raise the curtain--set the lights--and--

Action!!

Fenrich was pacing back and forth on the carpet, muttering about how the indignity of the situation, the frustration of it all, the loss of all that time spent grinding, and practicing, and how so many of their abilities were out of their reach.

Louise was sitting on her queen size bed, nervously watching the white haired werewolf, pace back and forth, twisting the edge of her cape. "Of all the indignities, to be stripped of our power, by some preteen dwarf of a human girl! In all my years before and after joining lord Valvatorez, I have never felt so ashamed, if only my lord had not made that promise then," Fenrich continued, only for Vavlatorez to re-enter the room.

"So the headmaster has found us a room, just down the hallway, and.. Fenrich have you been passing again," Valvator asked, seeing several large cracks coming from under Louis's carpet, seemingly coming from where Fenrich had been walking.. It would not be the first time, as Fenrich had a tendency to pace when he was thinking, or angry.

However Fenrich, did not normally leave cracks in the floor, so this was a bit strange. "Umm, Fenrich, are you alright," Valvatore asked. Fenrich quickly stopped before turning to his lord. Valvator couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the angry flash in Fenrich's eyes. Now Valvator was starting to become worried. It had been centuries since he had last seen those eyes, but Valvatorez would never forget those eyes.

The tension was final broken by Fenrich who turned and walked to the door. Valatore mentally cursed and quickly began to make his way to the door.

"Umm, I'm sorry but, was my summoning really that bad," Louise asked hugging a pillow tightly to her small frame, almost completely hiding her small form.

Valvatore froze hand over the door handle and sighed. "It's not the fact you summoned us, but rather you somehow forced us to essentially reincarnate, and for a demon that resets their power to the lowest possible level, i'll explain more, but right now I must find Fenrich and ensure he doesn't do something that will be a problem," Valvatorez said looking over his shoulder giving Louise a small smile.

Louise for her part took a small comfort but, still felt bad. While she had summoned a pair of familiars, she had essentially stripped them of their powers. While the apparent leader of the two didn't blame her, the other did, and had every right. Louis wasn't familiar with vampires but Fenrich seemed to make Valvatorez to be some kind of noble of sorts, and that made Louis feel even worse.

Louise would never bring herself to bring down another noble, human or not, so to have done such a thing left her feeling as if she soiled her honor, her families honor, and the honor of Valvatore and Fenrich, by strriping them of thier powers. It was a blow to their pride, something all nobles held above all else.

Louise frowned harder, how did this happen. Finally the mage did the only thing she could, slumping backwards and cried into her pillow.

\--Magic academy hallways--

Fenrich continued walking through the hall panting heavily. He was angry, but it wasn't just the girl that angered Fenrich. His lord and his habit of making and keeping promises to the T, the summoning, the humans and their uppity attitudes, and the pile of laundry heading his way, all of it made him..

'Wait, laundry heading my way' Fenrich thought, as he suddenly walked into the bundle of dirty clothes. Fenrich cursed silently as he realize he had been so in thought he hadn't noticed that a servant was coming his way, their view blocked by the clothes they had been carrying. Before he could move out of the way the servant ran into Fenrich who had been moving at a fairly fast pace in his anger, and ended up being knocked back with a squeal.

Fenrich stopped and looked at who had collide with him, and saw it was a young girl. Her hair was a shiny black cut short, and wore a rather tacky maids outfit, the kind humans were so fond of, black clothes, with a white apron over it, and matching headpiece.

The girl rubbed her bottom slightly wincing in pain.Fenrich couldn't help but admire her soft features of her face, and a part of him stirred deep within, as he noticed her more than generously endowed figure, that showed through her uniform.

The girl finally noticed who she had run into and quickly stood up and bowed apologizing. "Ah excuse me sir, I didn't see you standing there," the girl said quickly moving to pick up the clothes she had dropped.

Fenrich blinked and suddenly began to feel self-conscious . "N-no it was alright I was merely frustrated with something, and did not notice you, so I share a part of the blame, my apologies mrs…

"Siesta, and please you needn't add mrs, im only a maid after all," she said smiling happily at this kind stranger. Now that she had a chance she could see that Fenrich was no noble, or at least not one she had ever seen before, maybe he was from Germania?

Well regardless he was quite handsome, and siesta quickly looked down to hide her blush as she noted his rather fit physique that showed through his open red jacket.

"Tell mr, er, Siesta, have you ever been left feeling somewhat annoyed by you employers,"Fenrich asked picking up a blouse and neatly folding it, before placing it in the basket.

Siesta looked blinking, not quite sure how to answer the question.

"Um… as a maid it's true my job is to look after the wants and needs of the students and staff, and while difficult at times, i can not say i have ever been annoyed or unhappy, the other staff that i work with are all kind, and the chef is always making this place feel like a second home for me," Siesta answered smiling warmly.

Fenrich rolled his eyes but said nothing, humans where of course simple creatures. A little kindness and they were usually happy.

"What about you Mr.Fenrich, did something happen recently with you coming here, or was it simply a disagreement with Old Man Osmode," Siesta asked picking up the last of the clothes.

""No my master and i were summoned to day by, that girl," Fenrich spoke venomously on the wor girl.

"And of all things Master Valvatorez agreed to help here, until we could find a replacement familiar, and to top it all off the girl Luis or whatever her name was, managed to somehow reincarnate both my master and I, and now our overall power is back down to level one," fenric said his anger boiling backup.

Siesta watched Fenrich's face take on a look of heavy annoyance almost angry look. A lot of what the silver haired man had said had made no sense, but the part of being summoned did remind her of the gossip she had heard.

Louis de Valier had been well known by staff, and student as something of a walking hazard. Not that she intentionally blew things up, but Louis was a person simply prone to messing up her magic, but the rumors Siesta heard was that for once Mrs.Louis had actually succeed at her spell despite having messed. Up, but the rumour spoke of mrs.Vallier having summoned a vampire, and it familiar.

"Hah, but i've delt with wore i suppose. There I believe that's everything Siesta, hm," Fenrich said picking up the basket. And noticed Siesta had gone pale still holding the cloth she had picked up, still kneeling.

"M-Mr.Fe-Fenrich, a-are you a, va, vampire," Siesta said, her voice trembling.

"No," Fenrich answered quickly, much to Siesta's relief.

"That would be my lord, Valvatorez, i however am a werewolf," he said hefting the basket up onto a shoulder offering his other hand to the maid.

Siesta panicked at the fact she had come face to face with a vampire's servant.

"What's the matter first time seeing one of my kind, don't worry, I don't bite, that's normally reserved for punishing other wolves in our other form, or something done between lovers," Fenrich said teasing. Inside he was suddenly panicking at what he had said.

Siesta blushed slightly stepping up the fear gone, now embarrassed at the way he had spoken.

"Ah Fenrich there you are," a new voice thankfully broke the awkwardness.

Siesta, and Fenrich, both turned to see the new person approaching Siesta assumed that it was a nobela at first, but Fenrich had said he had been summoned by Mrs.Louise, so that could only mean that….

"Ah-- ah," Sisesta began, going pale once more.

Valvatorez walked over, noticing the girl who stood by Fenrich.

"Ah excuse me mrs, but i need to speak to my associate for a moment," Valvatorez said simply, ignoring the girl's appearance.

Both demons walked away leaving stuttering made alone by herself, stopping a fair distance off.

"Is something the matter my lord," Fenrich asked, not sure why his master had followed him.

"I believe i should be asking you that, your responce back in mrs.Louis's room was rather aggressive, even for you Fenrich," Valvatorez said a hand on his hip.

Fenrich blinked unsure where this was going. "I feel fine my lord why-"

"Don't lie to me Fenrich, back in mrs.Louise's room you were extremely hostile, even for you, so I'll ask again do you feel alright?"

Fenrich blinked again and frowned. Thinking back, perhaps he had gotten a tad carried away, but what did it matter, this weak fool had no right too…

'Wait, fool? Weak?' Where had those thought came from, he may have been upset with his lord at times, but these thoughts.

"I, I am unsure my lord, I can't help but feel unusual annoyed by your concern, and perhaps you have a point, it all just feel like my blood is boiling for some reason. There is an unsettling urge to release my true from and run wild, it's like before i had met you lord Valvatorez," Fenrich said looking at his hadn't opening closing them, feeling the heat course through his body.

"I believe it may have to do with the two moons, outside, as well as one of them being a blood moon, it's not strange that a werewolf would be empowered in this world," Valvatore said looking out the nearby window. Fenrich followed his master's gaze, seeing the pair of moons, one red, one blue hanging high in the sky.

"Well that explains a few things," Fenrich said. It was an embarrassment as lord Valvatorez's right hand man, to miss such an important detail, and to snap at his lord on top of it, things could not get any more humiliating.

"Please forgive this lowly servant, Lord Valvatorez, for failing to control his temper, and for snapping at you, among other things my lord," Fenrich said bowing deeply in apology, right hand over his heart.

"Now, now Fenrich it was a mere misunderstanding, nothing more. You've returned to your senses, that is all that matters," the former tyrant said, patting his companion on the shoulder. Fenrich nodded a smile on his face, but still worrying at what this might imply later on.

Seeing as there had was no real solution at the time, all the werewolf could do was follow his master's orders for now.

-Next day dood-

It was early in the morning and Fenrich stood up mildly stiff, from having laid on the floor. It brought back memories of the time before he met his lord, some good, some bad, but all said and done it had been his criminal way that had lead to meeting his lord. Speaking of which similarly Lord Valvatorez was laing not far from him dozing away, not seeming to be bothered by the hard ground. Fenrich getting up and dusting his clothes of hay, went over and gently nudged his lord awake. Valvatorez stirred slightly before yawning and sitting up feeling mildly stiff himself but ultimately refreshed. Yawning Valvatorez stretched felling several bones pop, before turning to his sevet.

"Ah good morning Fenrich, what is on the agenda for today," the vampire asked dusting himself of hay standing up.

"Currently we have a meeting with the head of the school, a mage that goes by the name of Old Osmond, we are to discuss our current situation, and as well as to possible find a replacement familiar to the brat," Fenrich reported maintaining c c there was one thing else to do before the meeting.

"Alright then, first thing first, we need to wake up the lass," Valvatorez said walking over grabbing his cape from its resting spot on the nearby table. Louise was quietly resting on the large bed murmuring in her sleep.

"Time to get up lass, we have a busy day ahead of us,"Valvatorez said nudging the sleeping girl's side.

"Allow me my lord," Fenrich said stepping next to his lord. Grabbing the side of the sheet Louis was sleeping on Fenrich quickly yanked it out, causing the young girl to tumble of the side of her bed, falling onto the cold stone floor with a heavy thump, and small squeal.

"Wah?! W-who, why," Louis said quickly getting up now wide awake, panicking as she looked around the room before noticing the two on the opposite side of her bed.

"Wh- what was that for," the pinket screamed in anger.

"Come now lass, it dawn and we have things to do," Fenrich said ignoring the girl's anger, before moving to her closet.

"Get ready quickly, we have things to do, and the sooner we finish this business of your familiar, the sooner we can get back to Hades," Fenrich said pulling out one of Louise's many uniform skirts, and blouse, the rest she'd have to get herself.

Louis huffed at the werewolf's haughtiness, before getting off the floor. " I know you don't like me but could you at least be a bit more gentle when waking me next time," Louise huffed, going to her drawer pulling out her under garments.

"Trust me lass there are more harsh ways to awaken a person, be content I didn't use them. In the meantime my Lord and i will be waiting for you outside, so be quick," the werewolf huffed opening the door for his lord before stepping out himself. Louis huffed but began changing regardless.

Outside Valvatorez and Fenrich both stood waiting for Louis to exit her room. "So Fenrich how are we feeling today," Valvatorez asked, referring to Fenrich's behavior the prior night.

"You needn't worry my lord I feel much better, no feeling of running wild, at least," he reply.

"Well that good, but i fear this may be a nightly issue, at least for some time," Valvatore said arms crossed. Fenrich nodded, knowing it be some time before he'd be accustomed to this worlds two moon, and a constant blood moon to boot, would affect Fenrich for some time.

" Well, well, what have we here? The vampire and wolf summoned by our Zero, what are you two doing out here," a new sultry voice called from just down the hall. Coming down the hall with confident strides was a women that could have passed for a succubus were it not for her lack of horns and wings. Her dark skin was unblemished, her hair falling down in light crimson waves, hiding her face in part, revealing a single amber eye, and a smile that would leave many men babbling like love struck fools.

The most eye catching feature however was her chest, regardless of one's intention or gender there eyes couldn't help but drift down part way down to her abundant chest, 'partially' exposed from the fact her shirt was two sizes too small for her.

"Oh my, did the Zero actually kick you out, oh how awful, if you need you can stay with me," the lady stated seductively placing her arms under her chest, causing it to bounce slightly.

"Listen here harlet, neither i or my lord have any such interest, especial in some teenage human whose most likely several hundred years our junior, so go and offer yourself to one of those nobul boys who have more money than they know what to do with, and i'm sure they love a cow like you to warm their beds," Fenrich bluntly stated placing his hands in his pockets leaning forward slightly, staring down disapprovingly at the girl before him.

Kirchi for her part was left mouth open in an 'o' of shock. Despite what people said or thought about here Kirchi was no fool, she knew people, student, and staff alike, thought her 'lose' to put it mildly, and true she had her fair share of lovers, no, not even Louis the Zero had thought to call here out so blatantly on it. It was then that the door clicked open and out walked a now dressed Louis.

"Pardon the wait, we can now head over to, Zebrest!?! What are you doing here?!" Louis screeched, irritated at the sight of her rival.

"She was just leaving, come girl we have things to attend to," Fenrich stated, turning to walk away following his lord. Louis looked back and forth between tthe retreating figures and Zebrest in confusion for a moment, before chasing after Valvatorez, and Fenrich.

Kirchi who had regained her thoughts thanks to Louis shrill cry, actually couldn't help but smile at the retreating trio. Never had anyone so blatantly rejected her in such a manner, these two would be her most interesting pray as of yet. It didn't hurt that shed be taking them from Louis, either.


End file.
